


(Podfic) today and forever

by TheQuietWings



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: Princess Cho is about to meet her betrothed for the first time.A podfic of "today and forever"





	(Podfic) today and forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [today and forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280497) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Google Drive version: **

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zRVO1o0ATzhAZ1wgFoToBpwzmPZ2lCCF>

**Youtube version: **

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eti6tihWDOI>

**Internet Archive version:**

<https://archive.org/details/todayandforever>


End file.
